Do you love her continued
by lrtross3
Summary: Same story TeamEthanMorgan wrote just continued With her permission SarahxEthan,EricaxBenny,Rory alone, OC alone
1. Chapter 1

**hey this is my first story and It was written by someone else that person is TeamEthanMorgan i have permission to contuine the story**

THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED ORIGINALY

Ethan's POV:

"Thor is much better than hulk" Benny argued.

"Thor is so not!" I yelled.

"Yes he is, Hulk is a stupid green guy" Benny said.

"Benny, we gotta head to class" I said looking at my watch.

We headed straight to class trying to not bump into some students, we sat down, we had biology, there was a new girl, she had a bright skin, brown curly hair, blue eyes and she wears clothes with floral patterns, she looked at me smiling then she looked at her paper writing something, after class finished I wanted to go to Sarah, just then Tania walked to me.

"Hi! Ethan right?" She asked.

"Yes it's Ethan!" I laughed.

"So I was wondering if you wanna go out on a date tonight" she grinned.

"Yeah sure, I would love to, where do you want to go?" I asked smiling.

. "What about bowling?" Tania suggested

"Ok" I simply answered, she waved and walked away.

"Nice job dude! You got a date! Sweet" Benny hi-fived me.

"I never knew I would get a date" I said with amazement, Benny nodded.

I was so happy, I smiled all day, I'm a nerd! I never knew someone would ask me out, well... everything is fine until now, I don't know what can make this day even better, at lunch time Tania sat beside me, I think that we should get to know each other, but not now, maybe at the date.

"Hi Ethan!" Tania said.

"Hi Tania! I'd like you to meet my friends, this is Sarah" I said and Sarah waved hi.

"This is Erica" I said, Erica did the same thing.

"This is Rory" I said

"Nice to meet you" she said with a low voice

"And you already know Benny" I said, Tania laughed

Tania's POV:

Ethan's friends look friendly, one of his friends (Erica) is a big fan of dusk, I don't know why girls love dusk, the book and the movie is stupid, I hate dusk I'm not like the other girls, Rory seems to be hitting on Erica, she doesn't like him HAHA, Ethan and Benny always talk about super heroes from comic books, oh my gosh I love these stuff, I like x-men, he's my favorite.

"Hey! You guys talking about super heroes?" I asked, they nodded

"I love super heroes" I said, Ethan looked at Benny then hi-fived him

"Dude! You're lucky!" Benny whispered, I could hear him

"So who do you like? I like x-men" I said, Ethan smiled and froze, I clapped my hands in front of him, he woke up

"Oh yeah! Favorite super hero? Hulk" Ethan said

"Mine is Thor" Benny said

"Cool!" I said

Prev 1. New Girl2. The date3. Foot broken &amp; Heart broken4. Just ignore him5. My Girl Next

==night of the date==

Ethan's POV:

I'm so excited for the date, Tania is so cute and pretty, and likes comic books! I had about an hour remaining till our date starts, so me and Benny played some video games, time passed really quickly, I got upstairs to get ready, I put on a dark green shirt, black pants and a jacket, I sprayed some cologne and I'm ready now, I had only like ten minutes left so I went downstairs, mom and dad were going bowling too, hope they don't embarrass me; I heard the door bell ring, It was Sarah.

Sarah's POV:

I saw Ethan heading outside after greeting me, he was looking down, I don't know why.

"Where is Ethan going?" I asked Benny

"A date!" Benny answered; his eyes were still on the screen playing video games

A date? I mouthed my words, Benny nodded while looking at me

"With who?" I asked

"With Tania" Benny said leaving the video game behind

I made an "oh!" face then looked at the other side, seriously? a date? And why Ethan? Is that why she was sitting with us? This girl confuses me!

Ethan's POV:

I walked to the bowling centre, it isn't far, and anyone might wonder why I looked down when I headed outside, it was because… I didn't want to look directly into Sarah's eyes, I would freeze if I looked at her, I love her, but a man has to go one dates right?

I walked while texting Tania.

Me: B there w/ u in a sec, k?

Tania: k

I walked and walked until I got there, I saw Tania standing and waiting for me, I waved so she can see me, she waved back, I ran towards her.

"Sorry for being late" I said

"Late? pfft! You're just in time! C'mon!" she took my hand, I suddenly got a vision:

Me and Tania are in the woods taking shortcuts, there was a tree that was cut down, it was so dark, suddenly... werewolves attacked me, I couldn't do anything, I wasn't powerful, Tania took her hand making them face the tree and moves her hand to the right side, the tree moved to the direction that Tania's hand was facing and hit them, the werewolves flew away, they LITERALY flew, I was injured but I was smiling.

Vision ended.

So she can move things? Cool! I'm ok with this as long as she doesn't cheat, but I really have to be careful when we go to the woods.

We took our bowling shoes and went to sit down and talk a little bit.

"So, where did you live before you came here?" I asked

"I was in Pittsburg" She answered

"Was it awesome there?" I said

"Well... not exactly awesome, it was ok!" she said

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked

"Yeah I do, I have a twin sister called Talia and I have a small brother named Victor" She said

"How come I never saw your twin sister?" I asked confused

"Oh! Talia and Victor decided to stay in Pittsburg with my aunt" She explained

"Oh!" I said looking at the opposite side

"Yeah exactly" we laughed

"Shall we go bowling?" I said

"Yes" she simply said

She was a really great player, I did make sure she didn't cheat, she got four strikes, and one split and the rest are spare, she is not like the other girls, she is awesome, she loves comic books and super heroes, when ever Erica says that word "Dusk" Tania makes an "eeew!" face, she is beautiful but not more than Sarah, anyway she is awesome!

Tania's POV:

Ethan is an awesome guy, he hates dusk, he loves super heroes and comic books, he's a geek, and I don't care because I'm one!

But something was strange outside the bowling centre, well… when I grabbed Ethan's hand, his eyes got all white, I seriously don't know what happened but I'll find out later, I just have to focus on my date right nowTania's POV:

So far the date is going great, I was going to bowl, before I could do that I realized someone was behind me touching my shoulder, I know it's Ethan, I moved my head to see Ethan and smile, I switched my focus to the bowling ball, he held my hand and bowled with me, I think that I really, REALLY like him.

Sarah's POV:

I was going to go to see what Tania's up to, I don't really know where they went so I asked Benny.

"Hey Benny! Where did Ethan go on his date?" I asked with a smile

"Bowling centre" Benny said

"I'll go there!" I said quickly

"I'm gonna call your grandma to babysit Jane, I'm not putting you in charge" I said taking my phone and dialing her number

"Why not?" Benny whined

"Because you'll mess with magic, I know you!" I said pointing at him with my free hand

"True that" Benny nodded

I called her and she came right away, she knew I was in a hurry.

I walked till I arrived at the bowling centre, I took a deep breath before stepping inside, I saw Ethan's parents, it would be easy finding him now, because Ethan would avoid being somewhere near his parents, I finally found them, I didn't want him to notice me, first I saw them hugging and clapping, then I saw them holding hands, then I heard them thanks to my vampire hearing.

"I like you" Tania said looking at his brown eyes

"I like you too!" Ethan said

My heart broke into tiny pieces, I really love him and I thought he loved me too, the way he stares at me in school, the way he becomes nervous before talking to me, now it's all gone! Thanks to HER! They were staring into each other's eyes, I couldn't help it, I had to cry, I HAD TO!

Ethan's POV:

Me and Tania were staring into each other's eyes, I then noticed someone crying but trying to hide it, I tried to look carefully, it was Sarah? She ran as fast as she can with average human speed.

"What happened?" Tania noticed her too

"I don't know, let's go talk to her" I suggested

Me and Tania ran as fast as we could, when Sarah was outside she used her vampire speed to go home, she was too fast.

"How could she run so fast?" Tania asked, I opened my mouth trying to make an excuse

"She has a healthy body, she can run really fast" I said, she nodded with an "oh" face, that was close

"I think she headed to my home, I think I know a shortcut" I said

We walked through the woods just like in my vision, werewolves attacked me just like what I saw in my vision, I tried to escape but I was too weak, they took hold of my leg and I got injured and I was bleeding, Tania did what she did, and I was on the ground groaning and looking at her, she helped me stand up, but one of my legs is hurt so I had to jump and hold her shoulder.

"Why didn't you gasp or do anything?" She asked me

"It was just like what I saw" I said, Tania stared at me

"Saw what?" Tania said

"What are you?" Tania asked me

"Ok; I'm a seer" I confessed

"I should've known" Tania said looking back

"What do you mean by that?" I asked confused

"Outside the bowling centre I saw your eyes white, for about four seconds" Tania said

"C'mon let's get you home" Tania said trying to not let me fall

I showed her where the house was, we opened the door, and Benny looked at me.

"E! What happened?" Benny stared with an open mouth

"Werewolf attack!" I said

"Thank you Tania you saved my life" I said, Sarah was sitting and didn't care about her, she only looked at my bleeding leg

"How?" Benny said

"Tania can..." I looked at her, she nodded

"Tania can levitate and move stuff" I said, Benny looked at her

Tania placed me in the couch, Benny and Sarah sat down.

"You should know that Benny's a spell caster and Sarah, Erica and Rory are vampires" I said

"Don't worry they don't bite, except Erica, you shouldn't get too close to her" I said, she laughed

"I'll try a healing spell" Benny said opening the spell book

"Hope it doesn't explode" I said with a low voice

"Shut up!" Benny said, I smiled

Benny performed the spell, I was surprised it worked, this is the first spell that didn't explode or go wrong.

"Good! It didn't explode in my face" I said

I stood up and I was glad that my leg is fine, but it kind of hurts, so no one should touch my right leg.

"My leg still hurts but not too much, and no one should touch it, it would hurt more" I said pointing at Benny

"Ummmm... Ethan! Can I talk to you in the kitchen PRIVATELY?" Sarah said

"Yeah sure, what's up?" I said as we headed to the kitchen, Benny went upstairs to play some video games

"Listen Ethan I want to tell you something really important, I don't know if you'll like it" Sarah said

"Just tell me" I said

"I-I-I-I can't do it" Sarah said hesitantly

"Come on Sarah, you can tell me anything" I said

"I can't" Sarah said

"Sure you can" I said

"Ok, here it goes" Sarah closed her eyes and took a deep breath then continued

"I-I like you" Sarah said

"Well, we are already great friends" I said staring at her

"I don't mean that, I like like you" She said, I didn't know she felt that way, I thought I was just a geek according to her.

"You really do?" I asked with mouth opened

"Yeah, I'm sorry if you don't feel that way about me..."

"I kinda do" I smiled

"Then why did you say you LIKE Tania?" Sarah asked

"You were eavesdropping?" I looked at her with wide eyes

"Just answer my question" Sarah yelled

"Ok! Ok! I do like her; I wasn't lying, but..."

"But what? You like me and you like her?" Sarah asked leaving the kitchen, my face expression changed from happy to sad

"You didn't let me finish" I yelled

She ignored me until she walked to Tania

"What happened?" Tania asked

"Ethan likes me and you, and he doesn't even know who to choose, me or you?" Sarah said looking at me

"What? He likes you? UGH you dirt bag!" Tania said while facing Sarah then me, she crossed her arms staring at me

"So who do you pick me or her?" Sarah said pointing at her then TaniaEthan's POV:

"Girls stop it! This is silly" I yelled

"What's going on here?" I saw Benny coming downstairs

"You better know who to pick" Tania said

"I need to go now" she said before she levitated my new un-plugged video game and dropped it on the floor making it break, Tania took her bag and went home.

"We're here!" Mom and dad announced in unison

"Yeah I have to go too" Sarah said disappointed

"What happened here?" Benny said

"I'll explain upstairs" I said to him, me and Benny went upstairs to my room, I explained for him everything.

"Ooh! This gotta be tough" Benny said

"No it's not, I already chose one" I said lying down on my bed

"Who is it?" Benny asked

"Well… Sarah!" I said

"Tell me why" Benny said every word slowly

"Because me and Tania only went on a date, that doesn't mean I like her more than Sarah; and Sarah… I don't like her, I love her" I said, Benny placed his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me.

"Don't worry I'll help you" Benny said making me half-smile

Benny's POV:

Next day in school me and Ethan headed to meet Sarah beside her locker, when she saw Ethan she looked at him for a second then took her book and headed to class with Erica, she was trying to ignore Ethan, me and Ethan went to class, Ethan was taking his book and hitting his forehead with it.

"Dude don't do that!" I whispered as I pulled the book from his hands.

"Why? My life is bad already" Ethan said taking the book back but this time he didn't hit his forehead with it.

When class finished we saw Tania walking to her locked, she saw us, she ran to her locker, she was ignoring Ethan too, Ethan and I followed her.

"Tania wait!" Ethan said, Tania kept running

"Tania wait, I want to tell you something" Ethan yelled

"I'm not talking to you until tonight" Tania stopped running as she said that

"Well I'm talking to you right now so listen to me" Ethan said

"Ok I'm listening" Tania said

"I never meant to do anything wrong with you, I'm just sorry for yesterday night"

Tania looked down with her innocent blue eyes then swallowed, there was a moment of silent between them, Tania broke the silence.

"I'm not forgiving you until I get a reasonable explanation" Tania kicked Ethan in his hurt leg, Ethan groaned, but didn't groan loudly.

"Ooh! This day is gonna be tough for you" I said tapping his shoulder

At lunch time we sat down talking about Ethan's problem, Sarah and Erica saw us, they decided to go sit in another table, well Sarah decided Erica only follows her because she's her best friend, Rory sat down with us, he saw Erica sitting with Sarah and other students in another table, he decided to sit with them because he wants to hit on Erica.

"Hey! Don't hit on my Erica" I yelled

"She's not YOUR Erica, she will be mine!" Rory yelled back

"Looks like it's just you and me" Ethan said with a low voice

"Hold on I gotta deal with this Rory" I ignored him and walked over to Rory to teach him a lesson, the table was beside the table that we were sitting on so it wasn't hard to hear anyone.

"Looks like it's just me" Ethan said, I ignored him again

Sarah's POV:

"Sarah! Do you have to ignore Ethan? You've been crushing on him, he does too" Erica said

"Yes I have to ignore him, I just couldn't understand what he was thinking" I yelled

"Sarah! Just think about it; maybe Ethan said he likes her because she's perfect for him, she's geeky, she loves comic book, UGH she hates dusk, she's perfect! But it was just a date, maybe that's why he likes her" Erica made a point

"Erica that is the sillie… smartest thing you've ever said" I looked at Ethan after saying those words

"He likes you because he thinks you are the one for him" Erica said

"How did you know that?" I asked with questioning eyes

"Benny told me" Erica said, I looked down

"And why are you helping me?" I asked

"You're my best friend; I should help you, now go talk to him"

I saw Benny return back to Ethan, I wanted to listen to them talking before I do, and again my vampire hearing comes in handy.

"If she keeps ignoring me till tonight, then I will too!" Ethan said then Benny nodded

I finally knew what he meant by "I like you" and now he ignores me? I had to fix this; I went to Ethan and Benny.

"Ethan I need to talk to you" Ethan looked at me for a second then switched back to Benny

"I seriously need to talk to you" I said hitting the table, lunch time was over at that moment, it was a bummer, the truth will come out tonight, he will tell us. It was almost time for Sarah to come and babysit Jane, me and Benny sat on my bed and talked about this.

"Don't worry E! Nothing will go wrong" Benny tried to comfort me.

"Dude! Do you know that for sure?" I asked shoving my head in my hands

"Hey! I'm trying to be supportive!" Benny raised both his hands

The door bell rang; it looks like its Sarah.

"Guys! Sarah's here, behave" My mom yelled

Benny opened the door ready to come down stairs, he stopped to ask me.

"Hey you coming?" Benny asked, I shook my head

"Well, I'm gonna pop me some popcorn" Benny said walking away

When Benny left I sat on my bed thinking about what I should do, all of a sudden Rory flew to my window.

"Hey Ethan!" Rory said

"Hey Rory!" I said with a low voice while letting Rory in

"What's up with you? Why are you so sad?" Rory asked

"Kind of a long story" I said

"Ethan! Tania's here!" Benny yelled

"I'll go downstairs" I said pointing outside

I walked downstairs with Rory, Tania was kinda angry but Sarah's face had no emotions, I wonder why!

"When did Rory come?" Benny asked

"Two seconds after you left my room" I answered

"Ok let's get this over with" Tania said putting her purse on the corner of the couch

"Ok! I'll tell you know, but I need to explain first" I said, they both nodded

I went to Tania holding her hands to talk to her.

"Listen Tania…" I began

"Wait before you say anything, I have a question" Sarah said

"Yeah?" I looked at her; Sarah took a deep breath then swallowed

"Do you love her?" She asked, I was shocked from this question

"Well… my heart wants someone" I said, and then I shook my head

"Ok! Tania! We went out on one date; I mean I do like you but…" I looked at Sarah

"Not as much as her" I released her hands

"Really?" Sarah said acting surprised; something tells me she already knew.

Rory was watching and shoving popcorn in his mouth and Benny did the same thing too!

"Yes!" I walked towards her "Actually… I need you! I love you" I said, She hugged me, which made me blush

Tania was kinda mad but she got over this when she saw Rory.

"Oooh! You're such a cute vampire!" She ran towards him

"Why do you guys have to get the girls and I don't?" Benny whined, we all laughed except Benny

I lifted Sarah spinning her making a dramatic scene, Benny was staring at us me and Rory, Both! His eyes were full of jealousy.

Sarah's POV:

After all this have happened Erica sent me a text message.

Erica: Was I rite?

Me: Yes! U were rite

Erica: C? I toldja!

Me: How did u no we just finished?

Erica: Lets say im lookin rite now

I looked left and right till I saw Erica looking through a window, it was really hard to find her, and anyway I'm really happy! Erica is such an awesome friend; I knew she wouldn't say anything just to comfort me, now I got myself a date with destiny!


	2. Chapter 2

**Continued on**

**Tania POV:**

**"I can't believe Ethan choose Sarah over me " I think to myself**

**" Rory how can such a handsome vampire be single ?" I say to Rory i don't mean it but I am trying to get Ethan back.**

**" I don't know why but girls just are scared to date someone this hot." Rory says to me**

**Rory POV **

**Tania is saying is saying stuff to me but I can't listen she is just way too beautiful for me to hear.**

**Benny is watching us all with anger in his eyes and his face is more red than the tomatoes next to him. I see Erica in the back window' then I see Ethan and Sarah making out on the couch.**

**Ethan POV**

**I'm making out with sarah on the couch**

**Sarah POV**

**me and ethan are making out on the couch and rory and tania are talking with kissing in between.**

**Narrator's POV**

**the Morgan's pull up to the house everyone hears them and scurries to the couch, put in a movie, then fast forwards to the end to pretend they weren't kissing any point in time. When the Morgan's come in they pay Sarah and she leaves after that in pairs the rest of the teens leave.**


	3. the plan

Narrator's POV

Tania was in her bedroom thinking of a way to get Ethan from Sarah.

Tania POV

"maybe I can get someone to kidnap her by using some of my favors. I'll call jessie up because he owes me a couple of favors. Now what was his number oh yeah 678-353-5664 .

Jessie POV

Tania calls me and asks me to kidnap Sarah a smile slowly grows on my face.

I tell her "Okay I got it kidnap Sarah bring her to the old abandoned warehouse on third and black"

when i hung up I laughed because her favor is when I'll kill three birds with one stone I'll get sarah on my side,I'll get Ethan on my side, and I'll get rid of one the favors I owe Tania.

"James I need you to get the old chest out of the attic."

"Yes sir, jessie sir"

"And call Jessica, the dying wizard one, not the crazy ex girlfriend one."

"yes sir"

"I'll be king of white chapel by end of 2015. HAHAHA."

"Jessie, sir jessica is on her way she'll be here in two days."

"And the chest."

"here it's is sir."

Narator's POV

Jessie opens the chest and pulls out a vile of werewolf blood

" Ethan doesn't know he is has the supernatural capacity to have 5 powers"

Jessie was going to use all of Ethan's supernatural capacity to make a super supernatural soldier and he was going to get Ethan on his side using his ony weakness Sarah.

Tania's POV

I know Jessie, he probaly has a plan to go with this favor I better watch him. He is the father of evil.


	4. Chapter 4

what happened last time

Tania POV

"maybe I can get someone to kidnap her by using some of my favors. I'll call jessie up because he owes me a couple of favors. Now what was his number oh yeah 678-353-5664 .

Jessie POV

Tania calls me and asks me to kidnap Sarah a smile slowly grows on my face.

I tell her "Okay I got it kidnap Sarah bring her to the old abandoned warehouse on third and black"

when i hung up I laughed because her favor is when I'll kill three birds with one stone I'll get sarah on my side,I'll get Ethan on my side, and I'll get rid of one the favors I owe Tania.

"James I need you to get the old chest out of the attic."

"Yes sir, jessie sir"

"And call Jessica, the dying wizard one, not the crazy ex girlfriend one."

"yes sir"

"I'll be king of white chapel by end of 2015. HAHAHA."

"Jessie, sir jessica is on her way she'll be here in two days."

"And the chest."

"here it's is sir."

Narrator's POV

Jessie opens the chest and pulls out a vile of werewolf blood

" Ethan doesn't know he is has the supernatural capacity to have 5 powers"

Jessie was going to use all of Ethan's supernatural capacity to make a super supernatural soldier and he was going to get Ethan on his side using his ony weakness Sarah.

Tania's POV

I know Jessie, he probably has a plan to go with this favor I better watch him. He is the father of evil.

Tania's POV

Today I will get Ethan from that thot of a girl Sarah

Narrator's POV

The day went like any other day for Ethan. He met Benny at the lockers, attempted to talk to Sarah, went to his class, and walked home. Meanwhile a Sarah walked home she was chloroformed ( a liquid that is put on towels or rags then put over the nose and mouth to knock people out.)

Jessie's POV

I had James deliver the chest to the warehouse on third and black( jessie's last name is black so why not). I found Sarah and came up from Andy her and chloroformed her. I flew back to the warehouse and tied her to a chair. Called and told Tania it was done. Then I started on my plan i wrote Ethan a letter telling him I where Sarah was and I had her. I would deliver to him after Tania got Ethan.

Sarah's POV

Someone came up behind me and put a towel

on my face then it all went all black. I woke up tied and to Jessie trying to sing " living on a prayer. "Shirtless. It was really funny. He stopped once he saw I was awake

"Sarah how long have you been up?"he said with embarrassed smirk on his face

"A few minutes which was long enough to hear the second verse." He laughs kinda "with all that money you have you should get a vocal coach and a shirt."

"Oh, I think i'll stay Shirtless for you ."He smirked in enjoyment.

"Eww, when will you get it I don't like you at all, I have Ethan. Now let me go"

"I have to keep you hear I owe someone a few favors this is one of them, but I'm using it to my advantage. I'm going to lure Ethan here after her need for me is over I'll use you to lure him here and do what I need.

Tania's POV

I run to ethan's house and tell him I saw Jessie take Sarah.

" Let's go!" He said frantically

"Okay let's go but let me catch my breath."

"Oh sorry yeah" he replied

" It's okay your girlfriend is in trouble. It's okay to be frantic

You don't need to read this it won't mess you up to much

Narrator's

After hour of talking and searching

Tania makes her move AND KISSES Ethan and he kisses back

Omg what am I doing I'm dating Sarah but I Tania kissing me and I am kissing back thought to himself

I got him now to take his virginity from him Tania thought

She shoved him down and got on top of him and continued to kiss him she went to get his pants down he moved his hands to stop her she moaned he loosened his grip then remembered Sarah so he pushed her off and ran off into the woods he knew a shortcut to his house. He walked in the house and ran upstairs and called Benny


	5. third and black

Sorry I haven't updated. In a while writer' and failing grades that phone number at the beginning. Of the last chapter is my real number

678-353-5664 -

Narrator's pov

Ethan in his room trying to call Benny and tell him what happened

"Benny Tania just tried to take my virginity " Ethan yells through the phone

"Great , wait tried she didn't successed " Benny asked

"No" Ethan replies

""DING""

"HOLD on I have to answer. The door." Ethan states

He goes to the No one was there but a letter sealed with a blood red wax seal.

Ethan's. Pov

I read the letter

Dear, Ethan

I got sarah ,calm down I didn't harm her I was told not to

by Tania she wants you .

She was willing to hurt Sarah to get you.

Come to third and black to get Sarah back come alone or No more Sarah.

Your pal

jessie

My anger levels are growing along with my suspension levels.

Get on my dad mid life crisis motorcycle,and speed to third and black I find the warehouse.

I see Sarah tied up in a chair with duct tape on her mouth. Once I get here free I pick her up and try to hurry out but Jessie is at the door with a girl,a vile of blood, fangs out, and a spell book

"Jessie thanks for the info"

"Your not leaving."

"Why not Jessie "

"cause your gonna be my super soldier."

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are or Sarah's going bye bye."

"What"

I turn around to find Sarah not there but back in the chair tied up.

"Okay Jessie you win" I walk to him hands up he grabs me by the arm and it all goes black.

Narrators. Pov

Jessie chloroforms Ethan puts him on a metal table with restraints. Then preps the werewolf blood to be entered , Ethan wakes up and tries to struggle but the tight restraints keep him from struggling.

Jessie says to him "struggling only makes it worse ,then injects him with the . Ethan reacts by screaming and struggling. Then and injects him with venom, Ethan reacts the same way he did the first time then Jessica comes up and grabs him by the arm and gives him her power then she dies. Then Jessie. Uses a spell to make Ethan to unlock his fifth power.

"Holo molox flaxmo le bae."

Ethan passes out.

Sarah's pov

I snap out of Jessie's trance and see him bite Ethan I Brust into tears and through the tears I see do all these horrible things to him then I see Ethan pass out. Then Jessie walks over to me and begins to untie Me.

"What are you doing" I ask .

"you'll see" he answers back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Attention**

**GOT AN IDEA FOR THE STORY JUST CALL or text ****(678) 328-8341 AND TELL ME I GOT WRITERS BLOCK**

**ALSO CHECKOUT MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL**

**THANKS **

**when Ethan wakes up Sarah's crying on top of him his muscles are sore and stiff. He can only move his head he sees the restraints.**

**Ethan's pov**

**there a cute girl on me crying her eyes out. I'm restrained what hell is going on and were is my buddy Jessie**

**'' How are you and why are you crying on me? '' I ask**

**she responds with " don't you remember me, I'm your girlfriend."**

**" No and it a pitty I don't a pretty babe like you" I say cockily as I flash my fangs at her**

**" Stop playing Ethan while I undo your restraints" she replies**

**" I got it just back up". Then using my strength I broke the restraints**

**Narrator's POV**

**Sarah and Ethan walk to the motorcycle l, Ethan starts it and says hold on I don't intend to go slow.**

**Sarah raps her arms a round him and they peel off . He drops her off at her house. Then goes home. When he gets home he goes to his room but is surprised it looks like nerd heaven. He moves everything off the shelves except trophies put pushes them to the back cause there mostly lame. Takes down the planets,poster, models,and ect. Then puts up posters of cars, girls ,sharks,call of duty ghost and advanced warfare. Changes the sheets to something more manly. Then brings an old bench press up from the basement. When he is finally satisfied with his room he showers and goes to sleep in his boxers.**

**Sarah's POV**

**I can't believe he played the whole memory wipe game all the way back. I hope he's okay now that he's a vampire,werewolf, spell caster,seer,and hidden power creature . I I'll call benny he might know what to do.**  
**After my talk with Benny I know Ethan will age just slowly but won't die from age**  
**Side note: this is true because both spell casters and werewolf age but vamps dont age.**

**Narrators pov**  
**The next morning Ethan woke up and cut his black hair in the same way as Zane Malik put on a white t shirt ,dark black jeans ,black leather combat boots ,leather jacket, and ray ban shades then ate breakfast brushed his teeth, mounted the bike and drove off. His appearance had changed a little he was buffer and looked what would happen if you mixed Zach Efron and Zane Malik .**

**Sarahs pov**

** When Ethan gets to school he looks different more muscular guess it is one of the perks of being a vampire. He cut his hair! He looks like Zane Malik and Zach Efron mixed into one.**

**I should go talk to him.**

**I walk over and say" Ethan can we talk" **

**"yeah sure couldn't hurt that bad' he says with a chuckle**

**we walk over to his locker**

**What happened to to you what Junior year reinvention i ask**

**Come on babe he wraps his arm around me and kisses me but not a usually shy Ethan kiss a confident passionate kiss**

**bye i say a little taken back**

**Part 1 is over stay tuned for part two**


	7. new old ethan and a new girl

Reader's Pov

Things are finally normal with the gang. (Well as normal as they can be tania moves away after finding out about jessie ruining her plan. and ethan gain memory back but keeps his new lifestyle) Ethan is no longer evil and is happy with Sarah,Rory and Erica are happy together and Benny is getting better at casting spells. But they don't know what's about to happen. That's going to change their lives. Ethan is on his couch cuddling with his girlfriend Sarah and enjoying life as happy as they are. Rory and Erica are enjoying life as well. Benny is trying to become a better wizard. Ethan's mom comes downstairs and sees them. She decided not to bother them so she went back up to her room. The door rang and Ethan went and got it.

"Hello?" He sees a girl who looks maybe their age. She looks like she has been hurt.

"H-hi im so sorry for interrupting but I was down the street and someone hurt me and took my money and I have no food and im cold" Ethan felt bad for the girl and he let her in. Her name was Gabriella. Ethan felt like there was something about her that didn't have a good vibe. But he shook it off. She's just a girl who has been hurt he thought. She thanked them and she left.

"I felt so bad for her. Poor Gabriella" Sarah said. Everyone nodded. Even Erica. They expected her to say something like"She would be a good snack" but she hasn't said since she's been dating Rory she has been a different person. She's nicer still a little mean at times but nicer than before. The next day at school Ethan kisses Sarah by his locker.

"We have to get to class" Sarah groans. Her and Ethan both went to their separate classes. The teacher mentioned a new student.

"Class we have a new student. Her name is Gabriella Smith" She sat next to Ethan. He looked and saw that it was the same girl he helped at his house. He kinda stared at her. She giggled and turned to the teacher. The bell rang. He went by his locker and she cameup to him.

"Hey Ethan"He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey I didn't know you were going here"

"Yeah well I decided to come and transfer here.I didn't know you went here though" They both laughed. She put a strand of her hair back and she blushed. Sarah was talking with Erica then when she said bye she saw Ethan talking to Gabriella. She got jealous and walked up to Ethan.

"Hey babe" she kissed his cheek.

"Um. Hey Sarah" She put his arm around him and was smiling.

"Sarah right? Ethan has told me so much about you. Your prettier in person" Damn it shes nice, Sarah thought.

"Thanks. Wait your the girl who came to Ethan's house right?" She nodded. Sarah hugged her. She felt bad. She's not like Anna she's dead. She waves bye to them and leaves.

"What was that? Are you jealous?" Sarah nods. He grabs her hands.

"Sarah I love you and only you never forget that" She nods and they kiss.

"I know these past few weeks has you a little on edge. But don't worry im fine okay?" She nods. He kisses her cheek then leaves to go to his next class.

Sarah's Pov

Im worrying about nothing. I trust Ethan. It 's just, ever since Anna came and all that shit happened,I've been a little bit protective and on edge. Because I don't want the same thing to happen to Ethan again. Even though he can't get bit again because he's already a vampire. But at least we will be together forever. I love him no matter what happens. Anna ruined everything. She turned him into a vampire. She made him evil. She went out with him. What?! Yeah she went out with him. But that's not the point. She ruined everything. Because of her things can never be normal for us, well normal in our own way. But Gabriella is just a normal girl who may or may not like Ethan. I get jealous but I know that Ethan will never hurt me because he loves me. He always has and always will. I love him to. I do feel bad for Gabriella though I mean she was hurt really bad. Im gonna be nice to her because I know that she likes Ethan. I mean who wouldn't? He's so hot! But I know that she's really nice. She wouldn't hurt anyone. Im gonna go apologize to her.

"Hey Gabriella?" She turns around.

"Yeah? What's Wrong?" Here I go. I feel so bad that I was rude to her.

"Im sorry if I seemed rude earlier. I just get protective sometimes.I take it a little to far. Im really sorry" She nods.

"Hey don't worry. I would be protective of my boyfriend to. Don't worry were good." We hug. That's good. I wave bye.

Reader's Pov

After Sarah left she found Ethan and they went to his house. They watched a movie and she cuddled up into him. She fell asleep on his chest and he stroked her hair. She smiled. He kissed her on her forehead and he fell asleep as well. Ethan's mom came home and she saw them sleeping. She turned off the movie and put a blanket on them. She found something strange in the closet and she went to the backyard and dumped it out. She went back into the house and went upstairs to her bed. The next day came and Sarah and Ethan got ready for school. Sarah's parents are out of town and so she is staying with Ethan and his parents until they come back. They say goodbye to his mom then when she is not looking he vampire speeds both of them to school. They each take turns and today it was Ethan's turn. They walk into school hand in hand. Ever since Ethan turned into a vampire people are still a little bit scared of him. But most of them he was able to tell them that he was just sick and was taking medication but he didn't have a good reaction. They bought it. Some people are still afraid to look him in the eye but they respect him. They go by Ethan's locker and they kiss. Gabriella comes up to them.

"Hey guys!" She smiles.

"Hey Gabby how are you?" Ethan asked her. Gabby? He gave her a nickname? Sarah thought. No stop he gives me nicknames all the time. They are just friends.

"Im good thanks. How are you?" They both nod. Gabriella is really happy that they are dating.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Wouldn't she want to know? Sarah thought. Whoa I need to stop being so mean.

"We just started dating like a week ago" Gabriella said she needed to go somewhere. After school ended, Gabriella was walking home then she heard something.

"Hello?" She went toward the sound and she heard a muffling noise. She saw something in the shadows and she thought she heard a voice. She put a hand out to help but right when she was about to help somebody jumps out and attacks her. She goes unconscious.

"Im back! Man are they in for it" The figure laughed.r document here...


	8. why,what,when

**Hey guys! So it's been a while since I updated this story! Most of you have been excited for this one! Also I will be doing shoutouts from now on in every story I do so I can answer your reviews:) **

Reader's Pov

Ethan was walking out of school and then he heard screaming and ran out of the building. What he saw hurt him so bad. He saw Gabriella on the ground half dead with blood all over her. He tried his best to not look at the blood and feel temptation. He didn't care he went up to her and felt her pulse. She was alive barely. He started crying. He just met her yet he feels like he has known her his whole life. How is he gonna save her? She starts to moan and he helps her up.

"Gabby!" She gets up but she stays on the ground. They are both sitting on the ground and she goes and hugs him and starts crying.

"Ethan it was horrible! I couldn't react fast enough!" He hugs her back and she puts her head in his chest and starts crying. He rubs her back and strokes her hair.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay im right here" She lifts her head up and looks in his eyes. He does the same. They both lean in. When their lips were just about to touch each other's they heard a voice coming from behind them.

"Hey guys!" Sarah came and was standing in front of them and she looked at them.

"Oh h-hey Sarah" Ethan nervously said. Sarah felt so much rage boil up in her and she saw the position they were in. She needs to calm down

"What's going on here? Gabriella are you okay?" Sarah tried to be nice but for some reason she just can't! But she is very concerned about her and wants to know if she's okay.

"Nothing and yeah i'm okay" They both stood up and stare at each other awkwardly. Gabriella left and then Sarah turned to Ethan.

"What was going on Ethan?!" Ethan didn't say anything. Sarah scoffed and walked away. Ethan ran up to her and stopped her.

"Sarah you need to calm down okay? I love you and only you" He kisses her and she kisses back. Maybe she was overreacting. They pull away and they hold hands. She needs to stop acting so jealous. I mean it's not like he trusts her a lot to tell her that their vampires right? He said that he has to go to class and he kisses her cheek. She watches him as he walks off and sees Gabriella by her locker. Sarah goes up to her.

"Oh hey Sarah" Gabriella smiles. Sarah was pissed off so bad! This bitch is trying to steal her man! Whoa! She never cursed! Why is she so mad at Gabriella? She didn't do anything.

"Hey Gabriella" She didn't call her Gabby. Gabby so gross how Ethan calls her that!

"Are you okay? You seemed stressed out" She's so nice! Maybe Sarah was wrong about her. There's nothing going on with her and Ethan.

"Okay. Here's the truth. I'm jealous of you"Gabriella looks confused.

"Wait why?" Sarah Sighed. Well I hope that she forgives me.

"Because I have seen how you and Ethan have been really close and I am the jealous type." Gabriella goes and hugs is shocked and then hugs back.

"Sarah your my friend. If you were feeling that way you could've just told me" Sarah nodded. Wow she really is a good friend. Gabriella said she had to go but she will see Sarah later. Sarah was wrong about her. She's such a good person and friend.

* * *

Gabriella's Pov

Sarah is worrying about nothing. I wouldn't hurt her. She's my friend. I can't believe that she thinks that I would try and steal Ethan. I would never do that. Although Ethan is really cute, and sweet and his eyes are so beautiful. His hair. No! I can't like Ethan! But I feel like he's hiding something. Ethan comes out of class and I go up to him.

"Hey Ethan. Sarah is kinda jealous about you and I being so close together." He sighs and goes up to her.

"Were just friends she should know that. Hey I wanna tell you something but when I do promise you won't be scared?" I looked confused but then I nodded. He took my hand and were outside and we stop. He looks at me and his eyes change to red and he has fangs. I gasp and he goes in front of me.

"Hey I would never hurt you I promise you" Hearing him say that I felt better.I nodded.

"That is so cool! Is Sarah one too?" He looked shocked but he nodded. He also told me everything that happened with a girl named Anna and how he became a vampire because of her.

"I won't tell anyone I promise" He winks at me and I blush.

"Wanna see something cool?" Im already looking at it.

"Aww thanks" Did I say that out loud? Oh well. He said get on his back and I did and he took me up. Whoa! He can fly! He sets me down on the tree and I can't help but feel his muscles. Damn has he been working out? He looks at me and he smiles. I smile back. No! This is wrong! Sarah is his girlfriend and I'm getting in the way!

"This is wrong Ethan! I'm not supposed to know your secret. You said you can make people forget right? Well make me forget!" His eyes go wide. I don't want Sarah and Ethan breaking up because of me. He looks at me like i'm crazy.

"What?! Gab no! I can't do that" I sigh and shake my head.

"Please Ethan! I don't want to be in the way of you and Sarah!" I start crying. He looks at me and comes close to me. He puts his hand on my chin and makes me look in his eyes.

"Hey don't cry. Your not getting in the way of me and Sarah. I'm not making you forget okay?" I sigh. He's so stupid! I don't want to be the reason him and Sarah break up. We hear the bell ring and he takes me back to the school. We go to class and I look at him and give him a' Why didn't you make me forget?' Look. He sighs and turns back to the board. The teacher was in the middle of talking when a girl came in the room. She had a nervous smile on her face. Everyone was confused and so was Ethan. Wait she looks familiar. It can't be! She comes and sits near me and smiles. It's Rachel! I can't believe she's here. We get out of class and I tap her shoulder.

"Rachel!" Her face lights up and then she gives me a big hug and I almost fall.

"Gabby! Oh my gosh! It's so good to see you!" I nod. Ethan looks confused and then I stop hugging her.

"Oh sorry. Ethan this is my best friend Rachel Grayson and Rachel this is Ethan." They both shake each other's hands and smile. Sarah comes up to us.

"Hey what's going on?" I act like I don't know anything. I feel so bad. I know what she is and yet Ethan didn't make me forget.

"This is my best friend Rachel. Rachel this is Sarah. Ethan's… girlfriend." I said that last part a little sadly. But he's with Sarah so I can't come between them.

"Nice to meet you Sarah. Wow Ethan you did a good job." Ethan kinda chuckles and Sarah blushes and kisses his cheek.I admit,I have feelings for Ethan. But we can't be together because he's with Sarah. Erica, and Rory come. I did the same introduced Rachel to everyone. Benny came and Rachel stared at him. She couldn't speak.

"Hey sup? Im Benny" She giggles and takes his hand.

"I-I'm umm. Rachel. Yeah."She puts a strand of hair behind her ear. Aww! She likes Benny! The bell rang and it's lunch time. We all sat together.

* * *

Rachel's Pov

This school is so nice! Benny is so cute! Oh right! I forgot to introduce myself to you. Well I am Rachel Grayson. My best friend is Gabby obviously. I'm 16 and I usually wear a t-shirt and jean shorts. I love to have fun but not too much fun. I also have a crush on Benny. I can't help it! He's just so cute! I see that Gabby has a crush on Ethan but he has a girlfriend.

"So what are you doing here?" Gabs asks. When I was 13 I moved to Pennsylvania and I had to leave Gabby behind. She was so sad but happy for me as well.

"Well my mom got a job here so I moved here. I'm also glad that I saw you. You made new friends" There's something about them that's weird. I was trying to tap Ethan on his shoulder but when I did that I suddenly froze. I can see Ethan and his eyes are red and he has fangs and is kneeling over a body with blood in his mouth. It stops and I snap back into reality. I look at Ethan.

"Hey Rach. You okay?" Gab asked. I quickly get up and run. What the hell just happened? I just touched Ethan then all of a sudden I could see what he was and I think my eyes turned white. He's a vampire?! I think I just had a vision. But that's not possible! I need to tell Gab about this. I come back in and everyone looks at me confused.

"Hey Rach is everything okay?" Gab asked me. I nodded and sat down. Ethan and Gab were next to each other and Sarah was on the other side with Ethan. Gabby was giggling and blushing when she was talking with Ethan. Well is she gonna like him when I tell her he's a vampire?

"So Rachel what's your favorite color?" Ethan asked. I still can't believe what I saw. You know what I am probably just imagining things. Vampires don't exist.

"Well I have a lot but it's mostly Blue" I realized that I am sitting next to Benny and he looks at me. I bite my lip and blush. Damn he's so cute! Ethan was saying something in Gab's ear and she was laughing. Sarah was getting mad and she broke a fork. Whoa. Someone's the jealous type. The bell rung and we all went to class.

* * *

Ethan's Pov

Rachel is nice. Gab told me that she has a crush on Benny which I think is really nice. Rory and Erica were kissing in class and we all gagged. Gabby is so pretty. She keeps asking me to make her forget that I'm a vampire but I don't have it in my heart to do it. I don't know why but I feel a connection to her. I'm with Sarah and I love her. But I can't help feel drawn to Gab. Why is it like that? Why does it feel like I have known her my whole life? Gab is by her locker and she is taking her books out and is looking at herself in the mirror. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was looking at her phone and she closed her locker. Man she is just so pretty. Wait! I'm with Sarah I can't be thinking about Gab like that. I can't help it though. She's just amazing. My heart stops when she comes to me and I stutter when I am around her. Oh no. Am I starting to fall for Gab? I love Sarah. But when I am around Gab, I honestly forget what I am. Should I talk to somebody about this? Maybe I should. Benny is by his locker and I go up to him.

"Benny I need your help."

Benny's Pov

Whoa! Rachel is hot! She's so nice and she's 16. I love how she is wearing a t-shirt that says 'Don't even care' and she is wearing jean shorts with some boots. I can't stop thinking about her.I was about to go and talk to her when Ethan came up to me. He looks really concerned and I am wondering what is going on.

"Benny I need your help" Wow. He needs my help? Usually I make things worse when I help. Oh well. I wonder what he needs.

"What's wrong?" I close my locker door and face him.

"I think I am starting to develop feelings for Gab" My jaw drops and I drop my books. What?! But he's dating Sarah! Why is he feeling that way?

"What?! What the hell dude?!" He looks really guilty. He should be! He likes Gab when he is dating Sarah!

"I know. I know. It's really bad. But I just can't get this feeling out of me. I feel connected to her. When I am around her, I forget what I am." Wow. He must really like her. No scratch that. I think he's in love with her.

"Wow dude. I really don't know what to say. Your with Sarah dude." He shakes his head and he looks like he is about to cry,

"I know. I'm a very bad boyfriend. I love Sarah to death. But this feeling towards Gab, I can't push it down. No matter how hard I try." I really don't know what to say about this. This is a lot to take in.

"Does Sarah know about this?" Ethan nods. He's gonna have to tell her. He can't hide his feelings from her forever. She's gonna find out eventually and she's gonna be pissed.

"I need some time to think about this" Ethan said. He leaves and I leave.

Reader's Pov

After Benny left a figure came out from the lockers and they were smiling.

"Oh don't worry. Ethan will soon be mine and everyone will be destroyed!" The figure laughs and leaves the school.

**Thanks for reading! I love you guys so much! Wow who is this figure? What do you guys think of Gab and Rachel? You guys are just so sweet. So I am gonna show you a sneak peek for upcoming chapters. Also I'm not sure if she wants me to reveal her yet but the person who is playing Rachel is such a sweet friend. I got her obsessed with stuff. So thank you so much for being there. She knows I am talking about her. TOBN thanks:)**

* * *

_Next Time_

_"You have to stop being so jealous!" Ethan yelled at Sarah and she got really pissed._

_"Why don't you just admit that you like her?!" Ethan didn't say anything and Sarah left._

_"Who are you?!" Gab looked really scared. Someone was standing right in front of her smiling._

_"I'm your worst nightmare" The person started laughing._


End file.
